After Les Miserables
by teabookstumblr
Summary: What happens to Cosette and Marius after Les Miserables. How does Cosette handles the death of her father? Does Marius forgives himself for hurting some friends, but mostly Eponine.


Hello fellow readers. This is my first ever story on fan fiction. I am a pretty young writer or so. But, I am a big Les Miserable fan. And to be fair I never really like Marius or Cosette, and to tell the truth the only times were I really cared was the start of the novel and musical. Also, the end when Cosette lost her father. I only felt bad only for Cosette, and to be fair I don't like Marius at all. But, I do feel bad for them in the end. In, so I thought to write what happens to them at the end of Les Miserable.

"Wake up. Don't just sit their. Papas don't be dead. Don't leave me. You're the only true family I have ever known. Please don't leave me alone." Cried Cosette. She was in too much shocked. She was now looking at lifeless life of her father. She went insane. She yelled at Jean Valjean dead body. She would not accept the fact that he was gone.  
"Cosette, darling. I am so sorry. I will miss him as well. You're father was very good man. A present that God send, to save you and me. Without him we would not be together. He risked his life for us. To have a future. And we have to honor him for what he has done. We're do a very nice funeral for him." Said Marius. As, he kissed Cosette head. And continue to hold her as if she was a child.  
Cosette broke away from Marius holding her." Marius you don't understand what I have been through in my life. For, half my life I been hurt and felt that my mother left me because she didn't love me. Yes, I knew my mother loved me. But, I so little got to see her. I felt that I don't know her. My father… well he saved me from the hell I lived. And brought me to the heavens' and I can never know how to thank him ever." Said Cosette while crying.  
As, she was done saying that. Two men in black came and took away the body of Cosette father.  
"No! Don't take him away from me." Said Cosette as she was trying to fight the men. For, they can let go of her father's body. And Marius was trying to hold her back.  
"Cosette, I know it hurts now. But, you have to let him go. He is in a better place now." Said Marius. As, he was holding Cosette now on the floor. Who was crying so hard, that she was almost unable to talk well.  
"I can can't. He is one of the most important people in my life. How can I just forget? Forgetting a love one Marius is not easy. How can you forget about them? When you loved them to death. As to you. I will never let him go. He will always be with me. But, now I can't face it." Said Cosette.  
"Come, Cosette. You had a really bad day let's go back home and rest." Said Marius.  
"Marius?" Asked Cosette.  
"Yes, my darling?" Said Marius.  
"I don't think I am ready for tonight." Said Cosette.  
"Me as well. Too much has happen to you in one day. I think you should just rest. Don't worry about nothing else. Whenever you are ready, so will I." Said Marius.  
"Marius, I love you." Said Cosette.  
"I love you too." Said Marius.

At Marius Home

Once, Marius open the door his Grandfather.  
"Marius, where have you two been all night?" Ask Grandfather.  
"I will tell soon. Just let me put Cosette to bed." Said Marius. And with that he took Cosette upstairs.  
As, Marius opens the door to his and now Cosette's room. He shows Cosette's where the nightgowns are. And said that he will send for maids to help her.  
" Thank you, Marius." Said Cosette.  
"No need to thank me." Said Marius as he kisses Cosette. "Goodnight."  
" Goodnight." Said Cosette.  
About ten minutes later Marius went to tell his Grandfather what happen.  
"Oh poor dear. Marius do not force yourself onto her. She is in no condition to do that. And you may need to wait." Said Grandfather.  
"No. I tell the truth after today. I don't feel the need to do that yet." Said Marius.  
" And any plans for the funeral?" Asked Grandfather.  
"Not yet. But I do, want to make it very nice for Cosette father. He was a very good man. A man of God. And also I think, Cosette needs to say goodbye to him, in a way that she knows that he will never leave her." Said Marius.  
"My dear boy. You must be faint after what happen." Said Grandfather." Go and rest. And don't force you on your wife. She had one of the worse days of her life. Let her be. Go rest son." Said Grandfather.  
" Yes, Grandfather." Said Marius." And with that Marius went to his old bedroom.  
He felt that Cosette need to be alone. And he does not want to make her feel bad. For, their night.  
Marius went to lie on his bed. And all he could do it think. Of what has happen in the past few weeks. How his friends could have been at his wedding. If they never had the battle to be done. And how Enjorlas would have said over and over." Who cares about you're lonely soul." And how he never thanked Eponine for finding his Cosette. Because really without what she done. Who knows where Marius may end up?  
Then, Marius started thinking more of Eponine. He started to see he was really never cared for the poor girl. That he never truly grateful for Eponine has done. She did something for him, knowing that it could be life or death. Even at her death bed Eponine sent the letter to Cosette. Eponine was a true friend that you only meet once in a life time. Of course now Marius started see he love Eponine. But not love like him and Cosette. A love like brother and sister. And Marius could now never forgive what he has done to Eponine


End file.
